


[xxxholic]石榴

by whitenoiserain



Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22874020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitenoiserain/pseuds/whitenoiserain
Summary: *三角注意
Relationships: 百四
Kudos: 6





	[xxxholic]石榴

**Author's Note:**

> *三角注意

1、

婚礼的前两天，黑馒头送来了贺礼——一对石榴。硕大而饱满的果实，圆润得很讨喜。

小羽很喜欢这份礼物，在所有的东西中最宝贝着，甚至去到了有点爱不释手的地步。

多漂亮的石榴啊！那孩子真是个细心的人。婆婆在一旁微笑着感叹。

嗯。一贯淡淡的小羽也轻轻展开笑颜，洋溢着幸福。

谁会不喜欢呢？

最重视之人所赠予的祝福。

2、

婚礼后，石榴被供奉在玄关的当眼之处。

百目鬼每天进出大门都要稍稍驻足一阵，形成了习惯。

某天，母亲提议，水果放太久不好，赶快吃了吧。

百目鬼沉默良久，摇摇头。

他只能眼睁睁地瞧着，石榴外皮的水分被剥夺，逐渐收缩，产生皱褶，凹凹凸凸地显出内在的形状；时间的手指捏紧不放，一点点掐出裂缝，晶莹剔透的石榴籽被迫暴露，还是那么鲜活灵动；可惜，终究还是逃不过，不出两日，硬生生剖开的伤口中渗出汁液，慢慢地，蜿蜒至碟子，再慢慢地，溢出柜面，一滴一滴，在地板上溅开。殷红而热烈，触目惊心。

却是无能为力。

3、

许多年以后——抱歉，都快要忘记今夕是何年了。

四月一日做了一个梦，一个遇到遥先生的梦。

奇怪的是，遥先生既不抽烟也不说笑，就是一言不发递给自己半边石榴。

石榴在眼前停留了很久。尽管疑惑着，犹犹豫豫，还是忍不住将石榴往唇边送……

猛然惊醒，唇干舌燥，明明梦中甘甜的滋味，此刻在喉咙只盘旋着苦涩。

挣扎着想爬起来，掀起的被面滑落睡前给小全小多所讲的希腊神话书。摊开的书页，赫然呈示着石榴，来自冥界。

不知道当时珀耳塞福涅咽下的石榴籽是何味道？

===END===

注：①石榴在欧洲有诱惑之意。（另外，百度得来的信息表示石榴还指被禁锢的爱）

②希腊神话中，冥王哈迪斯爱上珀耳塞福涅，强娶其为妻。但是珀耳塞福涅的母亲因失去女儿伤心过度令大地荒芜。宙斯无法，请求哈迪斯归还珀耳塞福涅，但冥王诱骗妻子吃下几颗石榴籽，令其每年有6个月留在冥界。人世间则有6个月的荒芜之期。


End file.
